RoboCop (2014 film) Credits
Opening Logos * Disney * Pixar Animation Studios * Troublemaker Studios * Blue Sky Studios Opening Credits * Disney presents * a Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios films * a Blue Sky Studios production * "RoboCop" Ending Credits Directed by *Dan Scanlon Produced by *Kori Rae, P.G.A. Executive Producers *John Lasseter *Pete Docter *Andrew Stanton *Lee Unkrich Associate Producer *Nicole Paradis Grindle Based on "RoboCop" by *Edward Neumeier *Michael Miner Story by *Dan Scanlon *Daniel Gerson *Robert L. Baird Screenplay by *Daniel Gerson *Robert L. Baird *Edward Neumeier *Michael Miner *Dan Scanlon Original Score Composed and Conducted by *Pedro Bromfman Story Supervisors *Kelsey Mann *Jason Katz Film Editor *Greg Snyder Production Designer *Ricky Nierva Supervising Technical Directors *Sanjay Bakshi *Guido Quaroni Production Manager *David Park Supervising Animator *Scott Clark Director of Photography - Lighting *Sharon Calahan, A.S.C. Director of Photography - Camera *Mahyar Abousaeedi Character Supervisors *Christian Hoffman *Sanjay Bakshi Sets Supervisor *David Eisenmann Simulation Supervisor *Christine Waggoner Effects Supervisor *Jon Reisch Art Directors Character Design *Jason Deamer Set Design & Shading *Robert Kondo Lighting Design & Character Shading *Daisuke "Dice" Tsutsumi Global Technology Supervisor *David Ryu Rendering Supervisor *Alexander Kolliopoulos Crowds Technical Supervisor *J.d. Northrup Crowds Animation Lead *Adam Burke Sound Designer *Tom Myers Casting by *Kevin Reher, C.S.A. *Natalie Lyon, C.S.A. Cast *Joel Kinnaman as Alex Murphy/RoboCop *Michael K. Williams as Jack Lewis *Abbie Cornish as Clara Murphy *John Paul Ruttan as David Murphy *Gary Oldman as Dr. Dennett Norton *Michael Keaton as Raymond Sellars *Samuel L. Jackson as Pat Novak *Jackie Earle Haley as Rick Mattox *Marianne Jean-Baptiste as Chief of Police Karen Dean *Jennifer Ehle as Liz Kline *Jay Baruchel as Tom Pope *Aimee Garcia as Jae Kim *Patrick Garrow as Antoine Vallon *Douglas Urbanski as Mayor Durant *Zach Grenier as U.S. Senator Hubert Dreyfuss Story Story Artists Additional Story Artists *Ronnie del Carmen *Rosana Sullivan *Emma Coats Additional Screenplay Material *Adrian Molina Script Supervisor *Amanda Deering Jones Additional Script Supervision *Shannon Wood Story Coordinators *Michael Capbarat *Paul Washburn *Brian Wright Story Production Assistant *Anthony Kemp Story Production Intern *Matthew Garcia-Dunn Art Art Manager *Nick Berry Character Artists *Chris Sasaki *Daniela Strijleva *Albert Lozano *Jack Chang Set Artists *Nelson Rey Bohol *John Nevarez *Paul Abadilla *Kristian Norelius Color Artists *Shelly Wan *Chia-Han Jennifer Chang Sculptor *Greg Dykstra Additional Sculptors *Jason Bickerstaff *Andrew H. Schmidt Graphics Art Director *Craig Foster Graphic Artist *Cassandra Smolcic Development Artists *Peter Chan *Mark Oftedal *Michael Spooner Previsualization Modeling & Cameras *Matt Aspbury *Robert Kinkead Matte Painters *Randy Berrett *Ernesto Nemesio *Paul Topolos Additional Art *Daniel Lopez Munoz *Mark Cordell Holmes *Daniel Arriaga Art Coordinators *Duncan Ramsay *Judy Yi-Inn Jou *Rodney A. Brillante Art Production Assistant *Elizabeth Thiers Art Interns *Jeff Leinenveber *Paul Tuo Tsui Editorial Editorial Manager *Gillian Libbert-Duncan Second Film Editors *Gregory Amundson *Steve Bloom First Assistant Editor *C.J. Hsu Second Assistant Editors *Noah Newman *Jennifer Jew *Jess Fulton Production Music & Sound Effects Editor *Justin Pearson Additional Editing Additional Production Music Editors *David Slusser *Barney Jones Editorial Coordinators *Jesus Martinez *Hana Yoon Editorial Assistant *Adrian Syben Editorial Interns *Ben Morris *Nicole Deane Camera & Staging Layout Manager *Russell J. Stough Layout Lead *Sylvia Gray Wong Layout Artists Post-Animation Camera Artist *Sandra Karpman Layout Coordinator *Eoin Convery Bullock Animation Animation Manager *Cathleen Carmean Directing Animators *Andrew Gordon *Robert H. Russ *Michael Stocker Character Development & Animation *Nickolas Rosario *Matt Majers *Carlos Baena *Sanjay Patel Animators Crowds Animators Fix & Additional Animation Additional Animators Animation Shot Support *Daniel Campbell *Todd R. Krish *Robert Gibbs *June Foster Additional Animation Shot Support *David R. Haumann Animation Coordinator *Lucy Laliberte Animation Technical Coordinator *Rodney A. Brillante Animation Fix Coordinator *Claire Faggioli Animation Production Assistant *Ramon Cardona Characters Character Managers *Adrian Ochoa *Sabine O Sullivan Character Modeling & Articulation Leads *Jeremie Talbot *Christian Hoffman Character Modeling & Articulation Artists Character Shading Lead *Byron Bashforth Character Shading & Paint Artists Character Groom & Cloth Lead *Jacob Brooks Character Groom Artists Additional Character Groom Artist *Ben Porter Character Cloth Artists Character Coordinators *David Sokolosky *Allison W. Nelson Character Production Intern *Shauna Lacoste Simulation & Sweatbox Simulation Artists Simulation Core Architect *David Baraff Simulation Engineer *Jiayi Chong Simulation Coordinator *Kirsten Peterson Sweatbox Coordinator *Allison W Nelson Sets Sets Manager *Lourdes Marquez Alba Sets Modeling Lead *Dale Ruffolo Sets Modeling Artists Set Dressing Lead *Nathan Fariss Set Dressing Artists *Alison Leaf *Amy L. Allen *Christina Garcia Weiland Sets Shading Leads *Chris Bernardi *Eric Andraos Sets Shading & Paint Artists Sets Shading Intern *Megan Stifter Sets Technical Lead *Omar Elafifi Sets Technical Artists *Frank Aalbers *Mark Adams *Najeeb Tarazi Matte Paint Leads *Alex Harvill *David Batte Matte Paint Technical *Francisco De La Torre *Don Schreiter Additional Sets Management *Rachel Raffael-Gates Sets Coordinators *Annie Mueller *Eric Rosales *Erin Magill Crowds Global Technology & Effects Global Technology & Effects Manager *Daniel A. Goodman Global Technology Engineers Additional Global Technology *John Halstead Global Technology Production Intern *Becca Friedman Global Technology Technical Interns *Steve Lesser *Josh Parnell Development & Effects Artists *Eric Froemling *Joshua Jenny Effects Artists Effects Coordinator *Brian London Effects Production Intern *Dani Belko Lighting Lighting Manager *Alice Clendenen Lighting Leads *Peter Sumanaseni *Michael Sparber *Jesse Hollander *Jessica Harvill Technical Lighting Lead *Steven James Master Lighting Artists Shot Lighting Artists Lightspeed Lead *Jacob Kuenzel Lightspeed Technical Directors Additional Lighting Artist *Angelique Reisch Lighting Coordinators *Megan Bartel *Anthony Kemp Lighting Production Assistant *Johnson Cheng Global Illumination Rendering Production Post Production Director Of Editorial & Post Production *Bill Kinder Post Production Supervisor, Non-Theatrical *Jeffrey Dean Post Production Manager *Eric Pearson Post Production Coordinator *Mark Milla Management Assistant *Christine Wilcock Additional Post Production Support *Erick Ziegler Additional Sound Services *Andrew Vernon Original Dialogue Mixers *Doc Kane *Vince Caro International Production Manager *Cynthia Lusk International Production Coordinator *Jenn Ilene Nolan International Graphics *Laura Meyer International & Stereo Tech Lead *Jay Carina International Technical Team *Alex Marino *Nick Pitera International Editorial Team *David H. Tanaka *David Condolora *Christopher Zuber Post Production Assistant *Jose Rosa Titles Main Title Design *Susan Mason Bradley Production Coordinator *Duncan Ramsay End Title Design & Direction *Adrian Molina Animation *Tom Gately Clean Up And Ink & Paint *Ron Zorman Art *Jason Merck Production Coordinator *Paul Washburn Camera & Animation Lead *Andrew Jimenez Production Mastering Director *Cynthia Slavens Lead Engineer *Dominic Glynn Administration Manager *Beth Sullivan Supervisor *Robin Leigh Colorist *Mark Dinicola Color Grading Operator *Susan Brunig Camera Operator *Erik Anderson Software Engineering *Andre Pang *Drew Ttv Rogge *Laura Savidge Color Systems Architect *Rod Bogart Media Control Center Manager *Robert Tachoires Media Control Center Supervisor *Andra Smith Media Control Center Coordinator *Amy Nawrocki Media Control Center Operators *Winston O. Good *Glenn Kasprzycki *Richard Pinkham *Jeff Whittle Senior Projectionist *John Hazelton Projectionist *Bryan Dennis Projection Scheduler *Anthony David Duran Stereoscopic 3-D Stereoscopic Supervisor *Bob Whitehill Director Of Stereoscopic Production *Joshua Hollander Manager *Alex Mandel Production Assistant *Arri Cascaglione Rendering *Jay-Vincent Jones *Yaa-Lirng Tu Render Pipeline Group Post Production Sound Services By Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company. Marin County. California'' Re-Recording Mixers *Michael Semanick *Gary Summers Supervising Sound Editors *Michael Silvers *Tom Myers Sound Effects Editors *Dustin Cawood *Terry Eckton *E.J. Holowicki Foley Editors *Pascal Garneau *Luke Dunn-Gielmuda Dialogue Editor *Brian Chumney Assistant Supervising Sound Editor *Chris Barron Assistant Sound Effects Editor *Benny Burtt Foley Artists *Jana Vance *Dennie Thorpe Foley Mixer *Corey Tyler Foley Recordist *Greg Peterson Assistant Re-Recording Mixers *Tony Sereno *James Spencer Recordist *Ronald Groumas Engineering Services *Doug Ford *Steve Morris Post Production Sound Accountant *Renee Russo Additional Voices Music '''Score Orchestrations By' Music Editor *Bruno Coon Score Recorded And Mixed By *David Boucher Music Production Director *Andrew Page Music Business Affairs *Bernardo Silva Music Production Coordinator *Ashley Chafin Executive Music Assistant *Jill Heffley Music Production Assistant *Jimmy Tsai Assistant Music Editor *Brenda Heins Score Contracted By *Sandy De Crescent *Gina Zimmitti Music Preparation By * Joann Kane Music Service Score Recorded At * Sony Pictures Scoring Stage Score Mixed At * Warner Brothers Eastwood Scoring Stage Pixar Senior Creative Team Pixar Senior Leadership Team Pixar Senior Technology Team Pixar Studio Team Administration *Allysa Amundson *Meghan Benafield *Heather Feng-Yanu *Danielle Rae Levin *Michelle Moretta Lightner *Tanya Oskanian *Lara Lesieur Pendleton *Wendy Dale Tanzillo Business & Legal Affairs Consumer Products & Interactive *Kelly Bonbright *Ben Butcher *Corinne Cavallaro *Gigi Duenas *Catherine Foreman *Mandy Freund *Jann Jones *Leighanna Macfadden *Bowbay Pellicano *Jonathan Rodriguez *Rob Rowe *Scott Tilley Craft Services By Luxo Cafe *Jennifer Johnston *John Ricks *Luis Alarcon-Cisneros *Rayna Garcia *Fidel Guzman *Francisco Guzman *Deanie Hickox *Erika Lamb *Gerisa Macale *Matthew Nydam *Lyndsay Parkman *Julio Quintero *Vivian Rodriguez *Ryan Satchwell *Glenn Seto Development DVD & Promo Production *Laurel Ladevich *Dovi Anderson *Alfonso Caparrini *Sarah Dunham *Tim Fox *Joanna Goldfarb *Stephanie Hamilton *Patrick James *Christina F. Julian *Tony Kaplan *Ken Kim *Kelly Lamar *Samuel Lehmer *Sureena Mann *Danny Mason *Erica Milsom *Claire Munzer *Justin Ritter *Becki Tower *Jonathan Vargo Facility Operations *Patty Bonfilio *Daniel Alvarez *James Andereggen *Michael Blackmon II *Marco Castellanos *Kyle Charley *Aaron Devera, Sr. *Michael Douglass, Jr. *Matt Gagnebin *Paul Gillis *Michael Hitson *Hsiao Liu *Edgar A. Ochoa *Craig Payne *Joey Roch Ramirez *Peter Schreiber *Brian Torres Film Production Resources *Andrew Beall *Pamela J. Choy *Jake Martin *Cherise Miller *Eben F. Ostby *John Shannon *Susan Tatsuno *Seth Van Booven *Sophie Vincelette *Jay Ward Finance *Mark Joseph *Stephanie Pham Aganon *Megan Albert *Nancy Garretson Case *Rachel Ergas *Kristi Gamble *Timothy Glass *Jeanie Gray *Valerie Hathaway *Kentaro Hinoki *Heather D.C. Jackson *Kheron Jones-Kassing *Kate Lardiere *Kacy Naylor *Rosana Neciuk *Karen Perry *Kristina Ruud-Hewitt *Michelle Simons *Shari Villarde *Deana Walker *Annette Wang *Sue Williams Human Resources *Kimberly A. Clark *Isabelle Cruz *Eleuterio A. Cruzat, Jr. *Michael Cullen *Jennifer Dunlap *Edwin Fabian *Nathaniel Harting *Nancy Howard *Jennylyn Mercado Huynh *Erin McGarry Krueger *Marcos Navarrete *Nina Padula *Allison Parker *Erica Perkins *Rebecca Pigg *Maggie M. Randriamamonjy *Stephanie Sheehy *Pamela Zissimos Marketing *Jonathan Garson *Leeann Alameda *Britney Best *Andy Dreyfus *Magen Sara Farrar *Lisa Fletcher *Adam Gates *Cherie Hammond *Tasha Harris *Holly Lloyd *Angela Marie Mistretta *Desiree Mourad *Shannon Nicosia *Silvia Palara *Kim Ross *David Sameth *Laurie Schrey *Brian Tanaka *Jesse Weglein *Clayborn Welch *Timothy Zohr Pixar University & Archives *Elyse Klaidman *Trish Carney *Leila Chesloff *Deann Cobb *Shmuel Daffner *Kim Donovan *Sharon Dovas *Christine Freeman *Brianne Gallagher *Karen Kiser *Eric Parker *Michelle Lindsey Radcliff *Adrienne Ranft *Juliet Roth *Tiffany Taira *Jamie Woolf Publicity Renderman Development Renderman Sales & Marketing Safety & Security *George McCloskey *Marlon Castro *Paul Chideya *Richard Cogger *Robert Dermake *Colleen Gomez *Jennie Jensen *Theophile Louis-Jean *Arthur McDade Iii *Allan Rivera *Joni Superticioso *Chris Taylor *Bryant Yu Software Research & Development Engineering & Design Leads *Michael A. Bordas *Ian Buono *Ryan Burns *Tony Derose *George Elkoura *F. Sebastian Grassia *Eric Gregory *Thomas Hahn *Jamie Hecker *Tara Hernandez *Hayley Iben *Michael B. Johnson *Brett Levin *Cory Omand *Jack Paulus *Arun Rao *Sarah Shen *Erin Tomson *Dirk Van Gelder *Douglas Waters *Adam Woodbury Management *Danielle Cambridge *Jean Chu *Gregory Finch *Sue Maatouk Kalache *Tamsen Mitchell *Sowmya Natarajan *Ozan Serim *Ottavia Storer *Benjamin Turman *David Wehr Research Pre-Production & Asset Based Engineering *John Broadhead *Julian Y.C. Chen *David Dixon *Paul Edmondson *Paul Kanyuk *Ethan Karson *Randal Lamore *Phred Lender *Edward Luong *Alex Mohr *Philip Rideout *Stefan Schulze *Michael Shantzis Presto Animation System *Jonathan Bianchi *Malcolm Blanchard *Stas Bondarenko *Sunya Boonyatera *Juei Chang *Matthias Goerner *Mark Hessler *Paul Isaacs *Jason Kim *Manuel Kraemer *Venkateswaran Krishna *John Loy *Michael J. Miller *Josh Minor *Gary Monheit *Sudeep Rangaswamy *Corey Revilla *Florian Sauer *Chris Schoeneman *Ryan Stelzleni *Takahito Tejima *Bill Wise *David G. Yu *Florian Zitzelsberger Post-Animation Engineering *Jim Atkinson *Jeremy Cowles *Joachim De Deken *Philip Floetotto *Tolga Goktekin *Shriram Neelakanta Iyer *Ryan Kautzman *Daniel Lasry *Aaron Luk *Deneb Meketa *Shawn Neely *Peter Nye *Rudrajit Samanta *John Warren *Luke Zulauf Infrastructure *Bena Currin *Robert Ell *Mckay Farley *Ron S Jong *Doug Letterman *Daniel Leaf Nunes *Oscar Pagani *Janifer Patterson-Noble *Burton Siu *Maria Milagros Soto *Gerald Tiu *Carl Jon Van Arsdall *Jason Williams *Edwin Wong *Shiqi Yang *Richard Yoshioka *Jack Zhao Systems Technical Leads *Dale Bewley *Stewart Birnam *Lars R. Damerow *Joseph Frost *Grant Gatzke *Mark Harrison *Thomas Indermaur *Chris Lasell *David Nahman-Ramos *Wil Phan *David Sotnick Management Support Unix Desktop *Ross Dickinson *Robert Hamrick *Matthew Muhili Lindahl *Ian Westcott Data Management *Shaun Brown *Heidi Stettner *Mike Sundy Operations *Wesley Callow *Shawn Hovis *Elise Knowles Media Systems *Neftali "el Magnifico" Alvarez *Chris Collins *Warren Latimer *Joanna Laurent *Edgar Quinones *Steven Ricks *Jessica Wan *Jason Watkins Administration *Ling Hsu *Jane Murphy Assets *Tiffany Reno Fung *Nicholas Zehner Storage & Backups *Eric Bermender *Bryan Bird *Remy Galang *Jonathan Hadden *Jason "Jayfish" Hull *Jose Richard Ignacio *Fatima Mojaddidy *Bob Morgan *Andy Thomas *Rudy Jason Vucelich *Peter Ward Mac & Windows *Tlaloc Alvarez *J. Darion Cuevas *James G. Dashe *Tyler Fazakerley *Dan Hoffman *Cory Ander Knox *Jeremiah Macias *Erin Merchant *Terry Lee Moseley *Benjamin Rillie *A.U.B.I.E Hardware *Ricky Der *Leslie Law Infrastructure *Edward Escueta *Peter Kaldis *Nelson Sette Siu Web Development *Christine Jones *Darla Lovrin *Sean Stephenson Applications *Marty Lew *Peter Plackowski Telecom *Michael Stewart Johnson *Mark Pananganan Theme Parks Special Thanks *Michael Arndt *Dan Fogelman *Heather Feng-Yanu *Jonas Rivera *Victoria R. Manley *Darla K. Anderson *Tanase Popa *Kevin Daley *Terilyn Hillis *Neil Gershenfeld *Joe Wrinn *Jenny Allard *Tom Quirk *Mike Calvo *Mike Huff Production Babies Animated with PRESTO Animation System Rendered with Pixar's RenderMan® Monsters University Logo Credits.png Sound Created in Dolby Atmos™ Prints by DELUXE® ©2014 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC./PIXAR, TROUBLEMAKER AND BLUE SKY All Rights Reserved For the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom, Pixar, Troublemaker and Blue Sky was the owner of copyright in this motion picture immediately after it was made. Original Soundtrack Available on WaltDisneyRecords. V192545615 .jpg Video Games Available from Disney Interactive Studios.jpg In Stores Now on Your Favorite Gaming Systems Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Created and Produced at PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS TROUBLEMAKER STUDIOS BLUE SKY STUDIOS Emeryville, CA Closing Logos * Disney * Pixar Animation Studios * Troublemaker Studios Closing Logos * Disney * Pixar Animation Studios * Troublemaker Studios Category:Disney Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Rated PG-13 Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:RoboCop Series